Reality or Love
by PrincessStar567
Summary: At Vegeta and Bulma wedding a apple is sent. The apple states to be given to the most beautiful. Trunks has to chose out of the three princess. One of the them, says she will give him Pan if he picks her. Will Trunks seduce Pan,or will they use a spell. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z/gt or any of the characters. I make no money off this story so please don't sue.**

**Princess Star Note: This is a Trunks and Pan story. Based on the Trojan War.**

* * *

The palace was ablaze was activity. Everyone was getting ready of the wedding. Everyone attending the wedding was nervous. But no one was more nervous than Bulma. She was letting her anxiety get the best of her has the maiden did her hair and makeup. 

"Please milady, hold still." they asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm sorry, it just I'm so nervous, what if I trip and fall on my face in front of the guest. I couldn't live with the embarrassment ." Bulma stated while biting her finger nail.

"They only thing you have to be worried about is that ugly face of your." Vegeta said standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"Vegeta what are you doing here. You know you are not suppose to me see yet." Bulma squeal, while covering her face.

"Leave." he hold the maiden. They all bow and left.

"I've come to tell that all the guest are here, except for Eris of course. We can deal without all of the chaos." Vegeta said extending his glove hand to her. He was dress in his royal blue armor. With white gloves, and white boots with gold tips.

Bulma took his glove hand with her glove hand. She was dressed in a royal blue dress. That was floor length, and her hair was in a elegant bun.

"That good, but what are you doing here."

"I've come to escort you to the throne room, if that okay with you." he said with a superior smirk.

Bulma looked on in confusion. "But you're not suppose to- oh never mind lets go. "

The wedding was a beautiful success, everything had gone perfect. Now everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception. The reception was going well until an apple was sent to the party. The apple stated to be given to the most beautiful.

The only problem was there were three princess there who all claim to be the most beautiful.

To solve the dilemma Vegeta decide that Trunks was to choose who was to be given the apple.

"I shall make my decision within the hour." Trunks stated and the party resumed.

Five minutes before the decision was to be made. Princess Aphrodite came up to Trunks.

"My prince, if you were to reward me what that apple, I promise to give you the most beautiful women in the world."

"Oh, and who would that be."

"Who else my prince but the lovely Princess Pan."

Trunks interest was definitely peek. "How do you intend to do this."

"Well I could conduct a potion that would make her fall madly in love with you." she proposed.

"No that want do, that will be plan B, we will use it only if my seduction skills don't work." he started. "You got yourself a deal, but I'm warning you double-cross me and you will wish you never heard the word beautiful."

"Prince Trunks have you made your decision." Vegeta called.

"Yes father." he stated walking over to the throne. He stood in-between his mother and father and looked down at the princesses. They all had smiles on there faces, but it seems Aphrodite had a superior smirk.

"I'll thought it over carefully and I believe that apple should go to Aphrodite." she walked over to the throne with elegance and took the apple. With a bow she turned back to her place.

Everyone cheered and went back to what they were doing. Vegeta and Bulma saw the guest off and retire to there room.

**Later that night.**

"My Prince, it's seem the Princess husband as left his palace and lovely princess behind to attend some business. Shall we go now." Aphrodite look at her prince as he pondered her words.

"Yes I do believe now it the time to strike. You do remember what I said right." when she nodded he continued. "Well scratch that I want you to stay behind and cover for me just incase father gets curious."

"Of course my Prince." With that said Trunks took of into the night.

Trunks landed at the castle. He stared into the night, snuck past the guards and into the princess room. She was getting ready to go to bed. By the reflection in her mirror she saw Trunks standing her doorway with his arms cross.

She turned to face him. "Who are you and what are you doing her."

Trunks smirk and walk slowly across the room, to stand into the light. When she stood he stop. He was only five inches away from her.

"I want asked again, what are doing here. Leave now or I'll call for the guards."

"Don't you want to know how I 'am anymore." he asked with amusement.

"I know who you are I just want to know what you are doing here. Tell me why."

"You, I've come here for you." he said brushing his fingertip across her lips. "I'm quit taken by you."

Pan turned her head slightly. "You are just like the rest, all of you, you only see my face."

He step closer, and grab her shoulders lightly and turn her towards him. "No, not your face, I've heard and seen some very fascinating things about you. I'm taken by your pride, intelligent, strength, all of these things and more make you very beautiful."

Pan pulled out of his soft grip and turned her back to him. "You don't know the slightest thing about me. Please leave you are trespassing and your presence here could raise suspense."

Trunks walk slowly until he was directly behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Tell me my dear Princess, when does your husband return."

She looked at him through the mirror with confusion. He just gave her a reassuring smile. "Well he will be back next month, why-"

She was interrupted when Trunks turned her around. "Just curious is all. You are so beautiful." he stated he finish with a kiss and swiftly left the princess dazed.

When she open her eyes he was gone. _now that was strange. Oh well, man I'm tired._ With that the princess crawl under the clovers and called it a night.

* * *

**Princess Star Note: I know short but it gets the point across. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall z/gt or any of the characters. I'm making no monies of this story, so please don't sue. **

**Princess Star note: Sorry about the late update. Okay on with the story.**

* * *

Falling. She was falling and she was crying. She saw no walls only darkness. And it was cold so very cold. She want it to stop, stop it all. The fall, the crying but she couldn't something was holding her making fall, and forcing tears from her eyes. Then she open her eyes, and she felt the morning sun on her cheek.

Pan sat up slowly with a moan, her trembling fingers gliding through her hair. She touch her lips softly with one of the many rose petals on her bed, and sighed. She'd been having the same dream for almost six months. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the next second her head maiden walked through the door.

"Oh your awake, Good morning Princess." Pan looked at Abira slowly. She had been Pan head maiden for over ten years and Pan loved her as one would a mother. Abira was in her early forties but she had a grace about her that made her seen twenty years younger. Her once beautiful long jet black hair was streak with gray strands, one thing that hadn't changed about Abira were her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I had the dream again, Abira." she said softly, reaching for another petal. Abira looked over at Pan with wearily eyes, this was one time were she was at lost. She didn't know why Pan keep having the same dream.

"I know it means something, Abira, but I can't figure it out. What does falling and crying have in common anyways."

"I don't know what to tell ye, child, come so I may prepare ye for the day."

Pan nodded and walked to her mirror and slipped in her favorite chair. "So how would ye like your hair today."

"Hmm, a simple brush and pull it back in a ribbon."

"Is that how that young man likes it."

"What young man?" Pan asked with a blush.

"Don't play dumb child, ye, know exactly who I'm talking about. The same young man who came for a visit for the past two week." she said as she start to brush Pan hair, that stop just above her waist.

"Oh, Abira don't be silly were just friends."

"It's hardly proper for ye to have a gentleman as a friend when your husband is away." she said fastening Pan hair in a blue ribbon.

Pan scoffed. "My husbands has women friends doesn't he. So why can't I have a gentleman friend. Don't give me that it isn't proper speech." she said holding her hand up. "This isn't the 14 century you know. A woman can have any friend she wants."

"Child listen." Abira said placing her hands on Pan shoulders and staring at her through the mirror. "Don't ye love your husband-"

"Of course I do. I love him more than anything. He's been very kind and loving to me. How can I not love him."

"Then think about how your reputation and his will be trashed if your seen with to many people with this friends. Those nosy people, ye called servants will spread lies about ye throughout the kingdom. Some of those lies might even come true if-"

"Abira." Pan gasped. "You know I'd never deceive William never."

"I'm just saying child. Look at ye, your are beautiful any man with two eyes can see that. Now tell me what those this Prince Trunks see, huh, tell me."

Pan bowed her head in shame. "Your right, oh Abira how could I be so foolish."

She squeezed Pan shoulders. "Your not foolish child, your only a woman. And all women wishes a man could see beyond there faces. Now come we've wasted enough time. We must get ye dressed."

Pan smiled. "Thank you so much Abira. What would I do without you."

"Lets hope ye never have to find out." she said returning the smile.

Trunks followed her beautiful voice to the gardens He listen to her sing for a moment. Then floated two inches off the ground so she couldn't hear his approached and landed right behind her.

"Have I told you that you have a beautiful voice." he whispered right above her ear.

Pan gasped and turned around, her royal blue dress twirling right along with her

"You startled me Trunks. How many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me."

"Sorry, your just so easy to startle." He said, smiling and staring into her eyes.

"Why that may or may not be a fact. This is a fact: we must cease all communications until my husband returns from his trip." she said and started to walk away, but Trunks grabbed her arm softly.

"You want to tell me why."

"No specific reason, just it isn't proper for me to be sneaking off with you while my beloved husband is away. I've been warned that it will raise suspense within my people if they see us alone, I mean together."

Trunks shrugged. "Let em' see we're just friends right." he said as his thumb stroked her arm.

"While that may all find and dandy for you it not for me. I can't, will not ruin my husband reputations. He loves me and I love him. Now please release me."

"Baby, I mean you know harm. I just want to befriend yo-"

"You are a liar. I knew it. Abira was right and so was I. You only see my face. All you want is to get me into bed. I won't allow it, I will not deceive my husband. Now release me or I promise I'll scream for help. You have to the count of three."

"Sweetheart listen." he said grabbing her other arm.

"One."

"Just listen to what I have to say." He watched her eyes narrow, he saw the defiance in them. The determination and will to be faithful to her husband in her eyes. He groan damn, it all made him want her more. He wanted her to be his, wanted her to defy all men for him.

"Two."

Without thinking he pulled her flushed up against his body and kiss her. He didn't plan the kiss, but if he had plan it. He wouldn't have want it to be like this. He would have want it to be soft and sweet. The type of kiss that would have her begging for more. But this kiss was hard and demanding, he felt her struggles but ignore them. He bet anything that his ego boosted ten times it original size when she leaned into his kiss.

He slid his tongue into her parted lips, and felt her shudder. She moaned as his hand travel down her back, and back up again to pull her hair free of the ribbon. He buried his hand into those soft beautiful black curls. Using them to tilt her head back slowly and placed kisses on her closed eyes, her nose, even her cheeks, and he once again tasted those soft lip.

"Baby, I want you." his voice was a soothing whisper over her lips and body.

"Yes." she breathed and Trunks claimed her lips once again. Then a moment later a bird called breaking the kissing spell that had came over Pan. She stiffen and her eyes widen with disbelief. She braced her hands on his shoulder and pushed with all her strength.

Trunks released her and step back. He watched as she tried to catch her breath. And when she glared at him, his loins tighten. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful when she was angry.

"Don't you ever touch me again. You hear, ever. Don't come to my palace again unless you have business with my husband that doesn't involve me." He wasn't fooled by the calmness of her voice. Trunks knew she was boiling on the inside.

"Baby, I know you're angry. But I can't seem to help myself when I'm around you. When I first came to you I told you I want it you for your pride, intelligent, strength. But it your defiance that had me ready to pounce on you a minute ago. Forgive me for upsetting you, it want happen again."

Pan tried her very best to hide her blush. imagine a man getting turned on by defiance. Of all the things. "I know it want happen again because you are leaving and you aren't coming back without some reason to speak with my husband. When he returns in three weeks, that is. I'm leaving now, please show yourself the way out." she nodded in his direction and turn and went about her way.

Trunks watch her leave. He saw it all. The way her hair blew in the wind. The sway of her lovely hips. And the superior way she walked. He smirked. I'm going to have you baby, count on it. Then you'll be all mine. Very soon you are going to call me husband.

Something out the corner of his eye caught his eye. He look down he saw Pan's blue ribbon fluttering in the breeze. He bent down an pick up the soft fabric, and rub his forefingers over it. Pan.

"Vegeta that son of your is up to something." Bulma complained for the thousandth time, sitting in her throne chair beside him. "I mean he hardly around anymore, and at lunch I check him hiding smirks. You know what I mean Vegeta. Vegeta, VE-GE-TA. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!"

Vegeta jumped up out of his sleep to his feet and went into super Saiyan mode. "What, what were the danger."

Bulma laughed. Vegeta powered down and slowly turned toward her with a scowl. Bulma tried to hide her smile behind her hand , but she couldn't help it.

"Woman-"

"Oh hush up Veggie-chan it your on fault."

"Do not call me that woman, and tell me how is it my fault. When you're the one who screamed bloody murder at me." he said sitting back in his chair.

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms under breast. "Well if you had been paying attention to me, instead of sleeping I wouldn't have screamed."

"I would think I'm entitled to some sleep. After you made me suffer through that wedding, when we were already mates. I mean, were did you read that anyways."

"It doesn't matter. Beside I thought you wouldn't mind it. You said you love me. Are you still so ashamed of me for being a former 3rd class that you can't say it aloud in front of witnesses." her voice was very low and from her quivering bottom lip he could tell she was close to tears.

Vegeta sighed, women he'd never understand such sensitive creatures. "I didn't say that woman, you're putting unwelcome words in my mouth."

"You didn't have to say it. You insinuated it." Bulma sniffed and stood from her chair. "I'll be in the gardens if you see Trunks tell him I need to talk to him." Before she could take two steps. Vegeta had her wrapped in his arms.

"You're to damn sensitive for your on good." he whispered, and placed his finger under her chin and titled her face until she stared into his onyx eyes. Vegeta stared down at her teary eyes and quivering lip, and pressed his lip softly over hers and whispered, "I have never nor will I ever be ashamed of you. You are my mate, my soul mate, my life mate dammit. You should know me by now to know when I'm teasing or by serious."

Bulma gave him a sad smile and wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Vegeta. It just I-I"

"Don't you think it's time you got over these uncertainties. Hmm. I chose you okay. No one going to come between us. Promise".

Bulma sighed. "I love you Vegeta."

"I know you do." he said with a smirk and kissed her again. Vegeta normal alert senses were now focus on Bulma. So it no surprise he didn't hear the door open and close.

"Gross, Mommy, Papa you guys need to grow up." Vegeta gently pulled his lips from Bulma and looked over her shoulder at the unwelcome guest.

"Brat, what are you doing back so soon. Where that no good mate of your." He asked still holding Bulma, but she wiggled free and turned towards her daughter.

"I'm right here Vegeta." Goten said walking up to Bulla with a smile.

"Hey baby, oh, how was your trip." Bulma asked with a smile, watching as Goten wrap his arms around Bulla waist, and Bulla leaned slightly unto him.

"Mommy is was excellent. Just what me and Goten needed."

"I'll bet." Vegeta murmured. Bulma elbow him in the stomach causing him to grunt.

"Hey Bulma , where Trunks." Goten asked looking around the room. Then back at her again.

"As you can see he's not here." Just then the throne room door open again. And in came a very stressed man.

"Mother, I need your advice on something." Trunks said before he got a good looked around the room, when he did he blushed.

Bulla turned towards her brother with a smirk. "Oh, is the Mama Boy blushing."

"You're one talk. You spoil little Daddy's girl." he said with a teasing smirk. Bulla huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well at least I don't go sneaking off to tell Papa, bout a scary dream I had at one in the morning." Everyone in the one burst into laughter at the horror on Trunks face.

"How did you find out, bout that. Ma, did you tell her." He asked his face beet red.

"You know I'd never rat my baby boy out." she said once she recovered form her laughing fit.

"Mother." he whined causing everyone to laugh again. Trunks looked at his father, then drop his eyes in a hurry. He knew he was in for some hell of a lot of training for the dream part. He sighed and shrugged. oh well.

"Anyways, welcome back Goten and indigo." Bulla splutter and Trunks smirk. Everyone knew she hated that name. sweet payback

"Mother, when you find the time can we talked." he asked hopefully. Bulma nodded. "Of course, I needed to speak with you anyways. Actually we can go right now. See ya Veggie-chan." she finished as she walked off the throne.

Vegeta growled, but Bulma and Trunks were already making there way out. He needed something to take his frustration out on. He looked down at his new son in law and smirk.

"Oh no you don't Daddy. Goten coming with me. We have things to do. Fine you someone else to torture." Bulla said as she rushed Goten out the door before her Papa tried anything.

Vegeta plop in his chair with a, "Damn!!"

Trunks and Bulma walked through the gardens. Neither speaking until they made it to a bench. Bulma sat down and patted the space beside her. She clasp Trunks hand when he sat down beside her.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Trunks sighed. "It's a woman."

"A woman?" Bulma asked, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You'll never had women problems before. Not that I'm proud of that."

Trunks blushed, he knew his mother didn't like the many women he took to his bed. But being the male that he was, a Saiyan male at that. He just couldn't help himself around beautiful women.

"This one, is denying my every advance. So I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Advice?"

"Yeah, how do you get a strong, intelligent woman. Who knows how to stand her ground, who want let anyone cause her harm or the people she loves. Who-"

"Who's married."

Trunks froze. Damn he should have known his mother would guess who he was talking about. Maybe he could deny it. "Married, why would you-"

"Stop right there. Don't you start lying to me. Don't tell me, you didn't think I would guess you were talking about the beautiful Princess Pan, now did you."

Trunks sighed and jump to his feet. He rubbed his hand over his face and start to pace back and forwards in front of Bulma. "I know you don't approve of this, but I can't help myself. I have to have her, she has to be mine. She in my blood, and I haven't even touch her let. Well not really touch her, not the way I want to anyways. I want her to call me husband, to deny all men for me. Mother she's become my obsession, but the good type of obsession though." Trunks drop to his knees in front of his mother and place his head in her lap, like a child would do when there're on the verge of tears. "Tell me what to do Ma, please."

Bulma clasp Trunks cheeks in her hands, and smiled down at him. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about this."

"Yeah, well neither did I."

"Here's what you do. Follow your heart, and always stick with your first thought. If your do this I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Okay." Trunks nodded and Bulma kissed his forehead. "You can be such a baby something Trunks." Bulma smiled when he blushed. "But that okay, cause you are my baby boy."

"Thanks Ma, I feel much better now." he said, standing while reaching down to help her stand.

"Your welcome, don't worry about it everything will be fine. Also you can relax I want tell your Father about this. Your in with him enough, bout the dreaming stuff."

"Yeah I know. See ya dinner Ma." Bulma nodded and left the gardens. Trunks watched his mother go with a sigh. He turned towards the setting sun and glazed at for a moment. I do wonder what she doing right now. Pan. Pan you will be mine.

"Abira I want you to know I followed your advice and cease all connections with Trunks. I told him, that we cannot be seen together while my husband is away."

"I'm proud of ye child. Ye did the right thing." Pan nodded and close her eyes as Abira brushed her hair. Now if only she could get his beautiful smile from her mind. His beautiful blue eyes, his soft, and oh so tasty lips. And the way his arms felt around her. Just thinking about it was making her tingle. Pan open her eyes with a gasp.

"What's wrong with ye child."

Pan shook her head, and dismissed Abira with a wave of her hand, murmuring she needed to be left alone. She stared at herself in the mirror and frown. I will be faithful to my husband. I want be seduce by Trunks. No matter what.

What that resolved she crawled into bed for a late afternoon nap.

* * *

**Princess Star note: Again sorry about the late update. So tell me what you think. It will only take two seconds, five at the most. Remember reviews inspire writers to write longer chapters**.


End file.
